


摩根的礼物

by laevateinnWillis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 摩根·斯塔克一定会去找她爸爸。因为她爱他三千遍。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	摩根的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 此文最初发布于2019年4月26日。

  
摩根·斯塔克有个车库。

从四岁起这个车库就是她的。爸爸死了以后，不好处理又没法丢掉的东西都被妈妈堆到了这里，这儿简直是寻宝的天堂。当她的同学们交的科技节作业都是什么吸管和冰棍棒搭的小装置时，她交了一个能接住老师掷来的粉笔头的小机器人，每次接到还会大叫：“摩根得一分！摩根得一分！”老师把她的机器人搜了去，结果声音根本关不掉，一直在办公室嚷嚷：“摩根得一分！摩根得一分！”连电池接口都没有，老师崩溃了，把机器人还给她，她只说了句，“好了，我觉得我们已经赢了，笨笨”，机器人就停下了。老师目瞪口呆，她暗暗感到好笑：只是一个微型反应堆、一个声纹识别，还有一句设定好的触发语而已，她还没把Friday上载到这个小玩意儿里呢。接的到东西的机器人？她六岁就会做。

这只不过是应付学校的作业。她都十四岁了，居然还在上高中，她爸爸这个时候应该已经收到麻省理工的录取通知书了吧。只是妈妈怕她年纪太小不合群，所以她才必须忍受无聊的高中课程。不过没关系，放学之后的车库时光足以冲淡无聊。从十一岁起她的寻宝游戏就变成了规律的探索，她把车库里的宝藏们划成区块，再分门别类堆放，一点点地研究。有很大一部分是战甲的临时配件，正式的战甲和纳米系统都被妈妈处理掉了，因为爸爸不希望这种技术落入任何人手里。还有就是爸爸记的各种点子，大多是立体影像文件，所以摩根没碰那些。最近她发现了一个有趣的磁盘，里面装了好几个莫比乌斯环状的时空模型，还有量子通道的图纸。

摩根托着下巴，把时空模型放大了些。

她听说过爸爸死掉的那场战争就是由时间旅行开始的。为了不让这种技术被滥用，复仇者基地的量子通道本体和文件都毁掉了。但是斯塔克家的没有，斯塔克家的野餐垫和方舟反应堆图纸堆在一起，谁会想到呢？

摩根拉过一个记录屏，拿手指演算起来。爸爸当初搭的是八人用的量子通道台，她只需要做一个小型的，车库放得下的装置。穿越用的手环和纳米服都被严加保管起来，她还碰不到纳米技术，不过那没关系，她可以做一套完整的衣服凑合，就像上世纪的宇航服一样。用什么材料？唔，这个要好好想想。军工材料当年爸爸都是以复仇者的名义拿到的呀。

还有一个小问题：量子物理。摩根自学过一点理论量子物理，但是应用方面完全没有经验。不过这个嘛，比起完全自己尝试，一点场外援助或许会有点帮助。

彼得·帕克今年二十五岁，斯塔克工业核心技术部高级工程师，兼职蜘蛛侠，与普通员工不同的是，他享有随时请假的特权，因为超级英雄总有些突发状况。  
此时彼得·帕克正搭乘电梯前往斯塔克工业总部的最高层，因为波茨女士找他。尽管已经不是个青春期高中生，彼得还是会对这种见面感到紧张。是他做错什么事了吗？最近请假请得太多了？这不能怪他，最近罪犯们好像扎堆闹事——还是波茨小姐遇到麻烦了？后一种情况更糟糕。他整了整领带，敲响办公室的门。

“波茨小姐？”他问道。办公桌后面的人体工学椅对着落地窗。“佩珀？”

椅子啪的一下转过来，上面坐着一个穿牛仔裤戴墨镜的小女孩。“你好，蜘蛛侠，这里有一位市民需要你的帮助。”

“摩根，”彼得叹了口气，“你在室内戴着墨镜。”

“我喜欢。你不觉得这个颜色很衬我吗？”摩根抬腿让椅子转了一圈，“好啦，我骗到你了吗？”

“有一点点。”彼得承认道。

“那你去关门吧！”摩根宣布，“我有一件大事要告诉你。”等彼得关门回来，她已经爬到桌上，居高临下望着他，“纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠，你到底能不能帮我？”

“先告诉我是什么事。”彼得说，“以及不，我不会帮你去开家长会，也不会帮你的恶作剧机器人找声纹适配器了。”

“在你眼里我就是这样的女孩吗？”摩根向他投来责难的目光。“得了。是这样的：你知道我妈不想让我现在就念大学，但是高中也太无聊啦。你可以教我量子物理吗？尤其是应用范畴的？理论我都看过了。”

“量子物理？”彼得说，“应用范畴很广啊，有什么偏好吗？”

“嗯，”摩根说，“好吧，有。量子通道。我想知道量子通道的原理。”

彼得盯着她，迟疑了一会儿才说：“为什么？”

摩根在桌子上盘腿坐下来，两手撑着膝盖，眯起眼看着彼得。“你心里肯定有点想法。不过把危险的部分去掉，我就是想知道真相，仅此而已。”

“我才不担心你想干什么危险的事情，”彼得说，“皮姆粒子已经没有了，你就算造出量子通道也没有能源。怎么样，还想学吗？”

摩根露出微笑：“当然。”

皮姆粒子。皮姆博士的传人斯科特·朗。斯科特·朗的女儿凯西。凯西今年二十六岁，是摩根的好朋友。（是啦，复仇者的小孩们有一个俱乐部用来吐槽自己老爹。）摩根把凯西约出来玩，在一个冰淇淋店里，摩根咬着勺子，在高脚椅上晃着小腿，漫不经心地问道：“对了，你知道皮姆粒子是哪儿来的吗？”

“呃，”凯西说，“我们刚刚在聊克里斯·海姆斯沃斯来着。”

“天才的思维比较跳跃啦。”摩根说，“所以你知道皮姆粒子是哪儿来的吗？”

“二战的时候造了一批，然后就没了？”凯西说，“你想知道这个干什么？”

“好奇。我听他们说当时他们穿越回去其实皮姆粒子是不够用的？”

“但是美国队长和你爸爸又穿越回过去的过去拿了新的……我也是听说的。你还好吗？”凯西说。

“我？”摩根说，“我很好呀。你要不要尝尝我的冰淇淋？这个巧克力很好吃。史蒂夫爷爷拿了多少？”

“什么？”

“史蒂夫爷爷回过去拿了多少皮姆粒子？”

“这我怎么知道？”

“唔。”摩根说，“不过保险起见，正常人都会有多少拿多少吧？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯今年快两百岁，虽然白发苍苍，仍然身体健朗，作息规律，每天早上六点起床散步，七点半到家，然后打开电子杂志看新闻。他本来还想订报纸的，但是纽约已经没有纸质期刊发行了。一切日新月异，他这个老年人也要跟上生活啊。

只不过今天有点不一样，今天他打开家门，发现柜子桌子都被轻微的移过，屋子里有陌生人的痕迹。战时的警觉立刻被唤醒，他脱下鞋子，悄悄地走进起居室。

“史蒂夫爷爷！”一个小女孩正趴在他的沙发上捣鼓电视遥控器。她回头招了招手，给他看那个已经完全不像遥控器的东西。“我给你改进了一下。这简直是十年前的工业制品！没有声控，没有全息，这怎么受得了？”

“摩根，”史蒂夫松了口气，“你怎么进来的？”

“古董门。”摩根说，“我顺便帮你加了声纹识别。这里可是住着前美国队长哎，保安系统怎么着也得高级一些吧？不用谢我。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。这孩子有时候真是和她爹一模一样。“所以你只是来看看我？”

“我只是来看看你。”摩根说，“高中好无聊啊，妈妈又要工作啦，彼得又要拯救世界啦，同学又听不懂我在讲什么啦，没人和我一起造东西啦……史蒂夫爷爷，你是怎么把无限宝石送回去的？”

“什么？”

“我好无聊。给我讲讲你的冒险故事吧，史蒂夫爷爷。”

“所以你们回到过去，你拿了皮姆粒子，我爸见到了他爸，战斗结束了之后你还宝石把粒子用光了？”摩根撇撇嘴，“我还以为会剩下一些呢。”

“太危险的东西还是不要带回来的好。”史蒂夫说，“你饿了吗？留下来吃午饭吧。”

“好耶！”摩根跳下沙发，“不不，你歇着，我点了外卖。土耳其烤肉，怎么样？”

史蒂夫爷爷真的很谨慎。早先他出去散步的时候摩根就摸进他家里，开了载着Wednesday的扫描仪侦查每一个房间。（Wednesday是Friday的一个副本，摩根的那些小调试都在Wednesday的系统上进行。总不能让妈妈发现Friday开始用蕾哈娜的声音讲话了吧？）一开始扫描有点能量波动，可能是系统刚上载造成的扰乱。之后没有发现，除了一个卧室里的铅盒——扫描波透不过铅。摩根卸了密码板——这密码板应该是封死的，得生生撬开，不过幸运的是一侧有些细微的划痕，从划痕的地方开始撬很快就松动了。她接进Wednesday的系统破解密码，在盒子的暗格里发现三管鲜红的皮姆粒子。本来摩根打算就这么偷偷溜走，转念一想万一史蒂夫发现了什么蛛丝马迹还不好解释，干脆在他家里溜达起来，拆拆装装，等史蒂夫爷爷回来。可是史蒂夫爷爷居然还对她撒谎，难道以为她会往外说吗？她才不是那种大嘴巴的小孩呢。

摩根·斯塔克会直接自己做一个量子通道出来。

通道的搭建完成得差不多了，防护服则是订购的防辐射服改装，再加密封供氧系统。最后一点小问题就是测试。这一步不能轻举妄动，有几个关键参数她没法自己一个人试验。但是有一个人知道。

布鲁斯·班纳。

  
佩珀·波茨今天要飞到洛杉矶开会，出差两天，罗迪叔叔会来照顾她。妈妈前脚刚走，后脚摩根就给罗迪打电话：“今天我去同学家玩，不用等我吃晚饭哦。”挂了电话她就直奔机场，飞到苏黎世去找正在开全球医学与科学技术大会的班纳博士。在会场外见到摩根的班纳博士被她吓了一跳，差点把阶梯捶烂。“你妈妈呢？”他问。

“在这里开会，好像斯塔克工业要和什么科学项目签约。”摩根信口胡诌，“我溜出来啦。布鲁斯叔叔，带我去吃甜甜圈好不好？”

  
“所以爸爸直接算出了参数？哇。”

“是啊，本来我们还要经历好几次试验的，但是你爸爸带回来的数据一次就成功了。”

“那组参数保存在哪儿呢？你们没把那个毁掉吧？”摩根满怀希望的问。她的嘴唇上沾满了甜甜圈的糖霜。

“那组参数只记载在基地的量子通道上，被坏人一起毁掉了。”

摩根努力不露出失望的表情。“真没劲。”她说，一边摸出振动的手机。来电显示是妈妈的照片。

“是你妈妈吗？”布鲁斯问。

“不是。”摩根按掉电话，“她会还没开完呢。关于那个传送通道……”

“抱歉，”布鲁斯摸摸口袋，“我好像有个电话。”他拿出手机，奇怪地看了摩根一眼。“喂……是的。什么？她说你在……天哪。我的天哪。好的。好。”布鲁斯把手机递过来，视频通话的另一端是妈妈的脸，看上去既恼火又失望。“摩根。”她说，“我尽量不生气。第一，你要为你撒的谎向罗迪叔叔道歉。”画面转向另一边，罗迪叔叔抱着手臂。“第二，一会儿布鲁斯叔叔会陪你回来，你要为你麻烦他向他道歉。第三，”她拉开车库门，“你最好告诉我，”罗迪叔叔扯下机器上的防雨布，“这是什么？”

摩根清清嗓子。妈妈尽量不生气，可是她就是很生气。“妈妈……”

“摩根，告诉我。”

“那是……”摩根望向布鲁斯，对方震惊的表情显然道出他看出了那是什么。“那是一个……量子通道。”

  
布鲁斯陪她乘飞机回国，彼得在机场接他俩。没倒好时差，布鲁斯在后座睡着了，彼得开车，摩根坐在副驾驶。夜半三更，道路上的路灯昏黄，摩根却一点睡意也无。“你知道，”彼得说，“你妈妈会开了一半就赶回来。你不见的时候她哭了。”

摩根抿紧嘴唇。“她哭了？”

“她哭得可厉害了。我跟你说，不管一会儿她怎么怪你，都不要还嘴。说起来，”彼得说，“你到底想干什么？”

窗外的灯一盏接一盏地飞逝过去，就像连环画。“有时候我觉得你们对我太好了。”摩根说。“史蒂夫爷爷，布鲁斯叔叔，索尔叔叔，克林特叔叔。你，还有哈利。你们都对我很好，什么都答应我。甚至在睡前吃果汁冰棍都没人拦我，没人跟我讲吃那么多甜的会蛀牙，没人会抢走我的冰棍，你们都又好，又忙。”她看着窗外，眨眨眼睛。“你知道吗，妈妈说以前爸爸会陪我在车库探险。我一点都不记得了。要不是有照片——该死的博物馆和公益网站上全是照片——我都不会记得他长什么样。”

彼得拿手背抹了把眼睛。“告诉她，摩根。告诉你妈妈原因。她会理解的。”

“我才不干，”摩根说，“她今天哭得够多了。”

  
摩根接受了禁足，也同意把量子通道销毁。只有一位不速之客出现时她没法保持镇定了：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“交给我吧，孩子。”他说。妈妈盯着她，罗迪叔叔露出不赞同的眼神，布鲁斯叔叔没搞清状况，彼得一会儿看看史蒂夫，一会儿看看摩根，使劲冲她比口型：你他妈还干了什么？

摩根咬住嘴唇。她老大不情愿地把手伸进工具箱里。这是她最后的阵地。最后的阵地。她握住一管。

“两管。”史蒂夫说，“两管都给我。”

两管。两管？摩根伸手探了探，的确是三管鲜红的皮姆粒子。搞什么？她抬眼偷偷看史蒂夫爷爷。为什么他要帮她？

摩根抓住两管皮姆粒子，规规矩矩地还给史蒂夫。彼得一脸噎住的表情。“她做了什么？”佩珀问。

“哦，她来看了我。”史蒂夫说，“她很聪明。我们一起吃了顿很棒的土耳其烤肉。”

摩根慢慢地站起来，单手在背后把工具箱扣好锁紧。无论如何，这是个开始。

  
十六岁的摩根·斯塔克此刻带着全息单片镜，哼着歌，为量子通道做最后一次模拟测算。她花了两年时间把量子通道原理学通，还造出了整个传送系统，每一个部件都是她自己经手的，就是把皮姆博士和她爸一起变出来也不一定比她强。十六岁的她收到了麻省理工的录取通知书，在大学边上买了套房子一个人住。这套房子，当然，有个大的离谱的车库。她已经开始在斯塔克工业的核心技术部实习，作为福利，她终于拥有了纳米技术的权限。

“Wednesday，记录时空坐标。粒子活动反馈？”镜片上显示着扫描之处的数据，“很好。这样就差不多算完成——”

“Miss，容我打断一下。”Wednesday说，“您有一位访客。”

摩根摘下单片镜。“哈利！嗨。真高兴你来了。”

哈利今年二十七岁，和彼得一样的职位但是属于不同的竞争小组。“有什么能为您效劳的？”他坐在一张转椅上，伸手够到一只钢铁侠手套。这手套没有武器，只有掌心的发光装置，是摩根五岁时自己改的一个玩具，现在被她当成护身符带在身边。

“很简单，”摩根说，“当我倒数到一的时候帮我按下控制台的按钮。”

“有那么简单？”哈利审视着控制台和通道门，“为什么不叫彼得来帮你的忙？”

“彼得可没空。”

“我还以为你是因为想我。”

“我最想你了。”摩根说，“最最想的就是你。”

“彼得今天可是难得地出现在办公室了呢。”

“友好邻居蜘蛛侠可不会帮我干这件事。”

“为什么？他担心波茨小姐会解雇他？”

“因为，”摩根凑近了他，一脸神秘兮兮，“因为彼得就是个烦人的老哥。你呢，你比较有趣，你会喜欢我的实验的。”

哈利大笑起来。“Wednesday，你录音了吗？”他说，“不管你说的是不是真心话，反正我要放给他听。哪个按钮？”

摩根启动手环，白色的防护服瞬间裹住她全身。“又大又红的那个！”她喊道：“准备好了吗——一！”

  
1970年。第一件事当然是偷皮姆粒子。实验室的桌上摆着一盒装好的粒子，大概有十来管，试管架上又有两排。摩根把整盒装进口袋，只来得及再多两管，就听到了门口的脚步声。

她躲到内侧的桌子下面，透过微型摄像头窥看。进来的是……史蒂夫·罗杰斯。摩根屏住呼吸，悄悄跟在他后面溜出去。史蒂夫穿着军装镇定地往前走，摩根披着科研人员的白大褂抱着记录板低头跟在后面。到了地面上史蒂夫停下了，站在车旁边向栅门口望，摩根站在屋檐的阴影下顺着他的方向看去。

那是……那是爸爸。

和博物馆里一模一样的托尼·斯塔克，和教科书里一模一样的霍华德·斯塔克。摩根揉了揉眼睛，才真的确认这件事。十二年了，离她看见那张活生生的脸，已经有十二年了。

“怎么了，这位……？”一位军官挡在她身前。

“波茨，我叫波茨。”摩根连忙说，“粒子好像出了点问题，我要去找皮姆博士。”  
她急匆匆地逃走了，一回神托尼和史蒂夫都不见了踪影。摩根摸出新的粒子管，按下了按钮。

  
1991年。摩根把量子通道和Wednesday的系统连起来，用基因追踪技术定位时空坐标，让时间带她到爸爸在的地方。但是她没有想到第一个地方会是这里。

所有人都穿着黑西装，撑着黑伞，男人们把两具棺材举过肩膀，慢慢朝教堂背后走去。二十一岁的托尼·斯塔克背对着摩根，肩膀抖动。

时间旅行者不应该和过去发生交集。摩根站在树后，闭上眼睛。她不想看到这个。她想看……她想看那个好玩又聪明的爸爸。披上战甲，意气风发的托尼·斯塔克。

她按下按钮。

  
2010年。斯塔克博览会。她在门口的小贩那里买了钢铁侠发光手套（几乎每人都有一个，比她自己五岁做的那个质量差多了），被狂热的观众一路挤进会场。钢铁侠从天而降，AC/DC和踢腿舞辣妹伴他出场。托尼·斯塔克脱下战甲，说了些谁也听不清的屁话，粉丝的尖叫声盖过了一切声响。摩根站在人群里，突然发现托尼的眼睛有点肿。她戴上单片镜，唤醒Wednesday，开启远程扫描。方舟反应堆。钯元素。

他就要死了。摩根知道他不会死在此刻，但是……托尼大笑着，妙语连珠，这样一个天才，花花公子，发明家，钢铁侠。谁都没有意识到。

摩根戴上兜帽，钻出人群。

  
2005年。一切还未开始，托尼·斯塔克还不是钢铁侠。钢铁侠是爸爸心中唯一能够弥补些什么、改变些什么的事业，但是也是这事业一点点地击碎了他。2005年，托尼还是一个天才花花公子军火商，愧疚还没有捆绑他的生活。

摩根端着一杯香槟，站在角落里看着爸爸。红色墨镜配正装，两个金发女郎依偎着他，他讲了些什么，周围的人全都笑起来，仿佛听了世界上最精妙的笑话。他打了个手势，离开包围他的人群，人们露出惋惜的表情，散开了又聚拢来。摩根低着头抿了一点点酒——她还没在自己的时间线里喝过酒呢——才后知后觉地发现托尼·斯塔克向她走来。

“嘿，甜心。”托尼说，“你叫什么名字？”

摩根慌乱地移开目光，差点把酒杯砸碎。“别紧张，”托尼说，“是啦，大部分人第一次见到我都会紧张。没关系的。你的裙子很漂亮。”

“娜……娜塔莎。”摩根说。

“娜特，”托尼说，“没有人陪你吗？这种酒会有时候会变得很无聊。我有更有趣的东西，你想看看吗？”

噢。摩根终于明白过来。混蛋老爸。十八年后你最好别想起来你都做了些什么。“我爸爸陪我来的。明天我还得上学，”摩根委婉地说，“要是很晚不回家他们会担心的。”

“噢。”托尼清了清嗓子，“你爸爸呢？需要我叫人送你回去吗？”

“我爸爸可能和那边的小姐姐聊得正开心呢。”摩根说，“谢谢你，但是不用了。会有人来接我的。”

“好吧，你爸爸真是个不负责任的混蛋。要是有哪个不长眼的骚扰你你就告诉我。”托尼说，“祝你，嗯，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

  
2008年。这一次摩根出现在医院，她偷了件白大褂，刚拐出走廊就看见左手打着石膏的托尼·斯塔克在病房门口，东张西望。“嘿，你，蜜糖医生，”托尼冲她招手，“帮我个忙好吗？”摩根跟着他走进去。“佩珀在楼下，我都跟她说了我的手没问题，要命的是这个，”他指指自己胸口，“这东西也太他妈沉了。你学过接电路板吗？一只手有点麻烦。就是这个——”他递过焊枪，“和这个连起来。”

摩根接了焊枪，熟练地把两点连起来。“还有那个……别碰到……对，”托尼说完之前摩根就把剩下的连完了，“哇哦。”他举起那块电路板在灯光下检视，“简直完美。谁教你的？”

“我爸。”摩根脱口而出，“我很小的时候他喜欢教我这些。”

“唔，”托尼说，“他肯定很为你骄傲。对了，我是不是见过你？”

摩根眨了眨眼睛。“没有，”她说，“我不记得有过。我是说，谁会忘记见过托尼·斯塔克呢？”

  
2013年。上两次穿越让摩根提心吊胆很久。无论她再怎么想要，时间旅行者是不应该和过去产生交集的，不然会产生多重未来引发悖论。可是当爸爸——当托尼·斯塔克叫住她的时候，没有任何力量能阻止她驻足回望。这一次她出现在一个废弃水厂，一个水塔刚刚倒了，一片漆黑，又湿又冷。摩根裹紧衣服，打开单片镜扫描水厂，在另一头发现了红外热源。她跨过倒坍的钢筋砖块，一点点靠近热源。大概快二十米的地方她发现了人影：托尼胸前的反应堆。莹莹的蓝光就像夜晚航船的灯塔。她向那里走去，越走越快，越走越快，最后在废墟之中踉踉跄跄地跑了起来——

单片镜上的热成像显示一只手从他胸口取出了反应堆。

是托尼自己的手。托尼取下反应堆当作除颤器，给溺水的小孩做心肺复苏。砰的一声，脸憋紫的小孩哇的吐出一口水，抽噎起来。“这样应该就可以了。”他呛了一声，突然倒抽一口气，扑通倒了下去。小孩的母亲手忙脚乱地把反应堆塞回他胸口，但是线没接对——

摩根扑过去，跪在他身边，取出反应堆接上正确的电极。她的胸膛剧烈起伏，膝盖上多了两处擦伤，却丝毫感觉不到痛。远处的废墟后面，一双明亮的眼睛注视着她。她抬起头，打手势叫那孩子过来。“哈利，”她说，“你陪着他。他会醒的。”

摩根站起来，戴上外套的帽子。托尼醒来的时候，看到哈利，不由得松了口气。“你救了我一次。”他说，“干得不错，小家伙。”而哈利抿紧嘴巴，注视着摩根离开的方向。

  
2016年。摩根做出了一个重大决定：她要留下来。爸爸从没有见过未来的女儿，所以她可以待在他身边。何况，那么多始料未及的事情，那么多危险，除了她以外还有谁能即时出现？

2016年的斯塔克工业首次举办了青年科学家资助项目。摩根填了报名表，写的名字是娜塔莎·波茨，项目是全息人物情境成像。她知道大概原理是什么，但是2016年还没有相应的技术，于是她在纽约租了套月租最低的地下室，花了一个月把项目搞完全。审核那天斯塔克工业派人过来，她还以为会是代理技术人员，没想到打开门看到活生生的托尼·斯塔克站在门口。

“哇……”她的表情像活吞了两条蟒蛇，“我还以为……”

“对啦，是我。”托尼摘下墨镜，“但是重点不是我，专业点，你可以在斯塔克博览会上当迷妹。我对你的项目很感兴趣。可以演示给我看么？”

“当……当然。当然。好的。”摩根戴上单片镜，“Wednesday，打开模拟。唤醒环境适应……”

托尼打断了她。“她叫什么？”

“Wednesday？她是我的语音助手。您的人工智能叫Friday，是吧？我的还没有那么厉害，但是，嗯，就，迷妹情结，”说出这个词的时候摩根差点咬住自己的舌头，“好的接下来我会专业点但是这可能看起来会有点诡异——”

全息投影上出现的是托尼。是穿着T恤牛仔裤背过椅子坐的托尼。歪头的角度咧嘴笑的弧度手臂交叉的姿势。就像活的一样。托尼咳了一声，“呃，这也是‘迷妹情结’的一部分？”

“不不，”摩根说，“刚刚Wednesday扫描了您。如果给她一点时间细化……”她拉过摄像头对着托尼脸上一通乱转，再启动时，立体投影的他变成了二十一岁的托尼·斯塔克。

“……印象深刻。”托尼说，“但是别那么干了。”他比划了一下自己的脸。摩根吐了吐舌头。

“你有什么亲戚住附近么？你父母呢？”他问。

“我妈妈住在堪萨斯老家。”摩根随便扯了个谎。她顿了顿，说：“我爸爸去世了。”

“噢。”托尼说，“我很遗憾。”

“没关系，”摩根说，“那是很久以前的事了，我那时很小。你知道吗，有时候我感觉他还在我身边。好啦，无论如何，您觉得这个怎么样？”她指指身后的全息投影。

“挺好。”托尼说，“很棒。这会是交流和存储的新工具。听着，来斯塔克工业实习怎么样，娜特？”

  
“娜塔莎·波茨”实习期结束后进入了斯塔克工业的核心技术部。机缘巧合，她分到的座位就是摩根·斯塔克十五岁开始实习时挑的位置。托尼·斯塔克和第一批受资助的青年科学家都合了影，那张照片现在在办公桌最底下的抽屉里锁着，和摩根的工牌备份放在一起，保险起见摩根还让Wednesday设置了双重动态密码。生活平静，手头上总是有新项目和新挑战，托尼时不时出现在这里看看他们的创意和进度。也许托尼在社会上的评价毁誉参半，但是这里简直是粉丝俱乐部科研组分部，下班去喝酒搞的游戏环节都是“托尼·斯塔克知多少”，摩根还赢了不少钱。2017年的新年托尼在总部楼顶办了派对，以往总是在复仇者联盟总部办的，去年因为内战，派对移到斯塔克工业，托尼请来了好些名人朋友，但他还是抽出时间和青年科学家们一个个碰杯。彼得·帕克就在这间屋子的某个角落。哈利可能也在，不过他现在还不在核心技术部。托尼微笑着辗转于狂欢的人们之间，无论那微笑底下藏着多少疲惫和焦虑，他在微笑。一年中难得的放松时刻。摩根看着落地窗外，在第一簇金红色的烟花炸响时举杯。

  
2018年。半个核心技术部的同事消失了。摩根本打算借此结束这趟时间旅行——再往后的事她都知道了。那不是她可以改变的。再留下去没有意义。

然后她发现托尼出现在这里。他还很虚弱，刚刚脱离了生命供给系统。这里只有摩根一个人，于是他冲她走来。“娜……？”

“娜塔莎，没错。”她说。

“你还活着。”他说，“你的家人怎么样？”

“我妈妈和哥哥都活着，”她说，“我很幸运。奥尔森活着，保罗活着，维吉尼亚活着。”她伸手把幸存者的座位指给他看。“他们今天来不了，但是我联系上他们了。”

“娜特，”托尼扶住她的肩膀。他的眼眶青黑。“没事了。你回家去吧。”

一种无法抑制的冲动从她胃里翻腾而起。“托尼——我是说，斯塔克先生。”她说，“先生，我可以帮上忙。”她从电脑上调出初步统计的纽约市失踪人数分布。“电力系统瘫痪，食物和淡水供给链条断裂，斯塔克工业起码可以帮忙修复这两个。斯塔克先生，您回来了，人们会有希望……”

“娜特，”托尼说，“娜特。”他把摩根按到座位上，自己也拉过一张椅子坐下来。“我要告诉你一件事。其他复仇者去泰坦星找到了灭霸，他们把他杀了，但是没有逆转的办法。没有。另一半人不会回来了。”他按着眉心：“我给不了人们这种希望。对不起。有时候我觉得我应该停下。好好地躺在床上……一睡不醒。”

摩根坐在椅子上，脊背绷直。她看着闭上眼一动不动的托尼，仿佛他已经睡着了。“那是你应得的。”摩根轻轻地说，“你应该休息。没必要把拯救世界的重担扛在你一个人肩上。”她望向窗外。阳光明媚，万里无云，高楼大厦在日光下熠熠生辉。暖色的光线透过落地窗洒在托尼身上，好像他只是在打一个悠闲的小盹。“我小时候，”她说，“爸爸和妈妈在水边有一栋小屋。爸爸和我在草地上搭帐篷、捉蟋蟀。妈妈总说我们两个都是小孩。托尼，”她握住他的手，“你值得这种生活。”

“我不知道。”托尼说，“如果我变成了我父亲那种人呢？”

“你不会的。你会是世界上最好的爸爸。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你会保护好她。”

  
2019年。斯塔克工业帮助重建了纽约，一如既往。摩根成了核心技术部的组长，但是她小心翼翼地注意不和佩珀打照面，以防引发悖论。有一次她要把材料给托尼过目，在顶层门口听见了他和佩珀交谈的声音，本能地想走，听清的第一句话却让她停下脚步。

“你在录什么？”

“给摩根看的。裸眼全息成像，不错吧？技术部那个叫娜特的小姑娘做的。”

“摩根才九个月！你几乎天天录啊。”

“这叫长远考虑。万一我死得太早怎么办？肝炎也是能杀人的好吗？你知道，有了她以后我突然就开始考虑这些有的没的。霍华德只留给我一卷录像带，摩根值得的比那多得多。”

“摩根值得一个活着的父亲。”

“是啦，是啦。蔬菜汁我都喝了，我对天发誓。”

“你不会死的，托尼。”佩珀说，“只要你别做傻事。”

“我不会的。”托尼说，“你们俩拴住我了。”

摩根捂住嘴巴。她冲到卫生间洗了两遍脸，猛地抬头，看到自己深褐色的眼睛。她笑起来，笑得撑不住洗手台面，靠着墙蹲下去，眼泪在臂弯里终于流下来。

  
2023年。

无论她多么不愿意，时间的小船总会载着她飘向历史的河流。她知道会发生些什么，她不必去战场上见证了。爸爸会拯救世界。

她敲响了河边小屋的门。“我是核心技术部的娜塔莎，逆转成功了。但是，”她对佩珀说，“刚才复仇者基地传来消息。灭霸带军队进攻。这可能是……”

佩珀会意地点了点头。“最后一次。”她说。“你可以帮我照顾一下摩根吗？”

四岁的摩根·斯塔克从屋里走出来，头上戴着钢铁侠头盔。她掀起面甲，问道：“妈妈要去救爸爸吗？我也要去。”

“妈妈要去和爸爸一起拯救世界。”佩珀蹲下来，亲亲摩根的额头，“你和娜塔莎姐姐在这里待一会儿，爸爸妈妈马上就回来了。”

小摩根乖巧地点点头。摩根牵起她的手，带她回屋里。“我们在沙发上等他们吧，”她说，“你想看什么？”

“《亚当斯一家》！”小摩根雀跃地说。她记得这部电影，但是没想到这么小就看过——好些有点恐怖元素来着？恐怖滑稽剧。摩根打开电视，一边找一边问：“为什么是《亚当斯一家》？”

“因为我们和他们很像！”小摩根说，“我们是斯塔克一家。爸爸就像聪明又滑稽的亚当斯先生，妈妈就像漂亮又厉害的亚当斯夫人，我就像Wednesday，Wednesday是他们的女儿，是最可爱最聪明的小姑娘。Friday就像那只手！那只手第一次把我吓了一跳，但是爸爸总是拿假手捉弄我，我就不怕了。我有一个哈利哥哥，可是他一点也不像Wednesday的哥哥，他一点也不胖。”

摩根走到吧台旁边，为四岁的自己打一杯奶昔。“那爸爸是个怎样的人呢？”

“爸爸可坏了。”摩根说，“爸爸抢走我的果汁冰棒。爸爸还讲脏话，要不是我替他保密，妈妈肯定要打他屁股。”

摩根微笑起来。“那爸爸有没有什么好的地方呢？”

“有呀。”摩根说，“爸爸会造世界上最酷的东西。他可以一只手把我抱起来。他能打倒所有坏人！”

摩根把奶昔递给四岁的自己。“怪不得那么多人喜欢他呢。”

“我最喜欢他。”摩根说，“我爱他三千遍。没有人比我多！”

摩根揉揉眼睛。“嘿，听着，”她对年幼的自己说，“如果爸爸没有回来，你要坚强，你要照顾好妈妈，知道吗？”

摩根不安地在沙发里扭了扭。“爸爸会回来的。”她说，“爸爸从来不会不回家。爸爸还留给我一个小盒子，说他回来才能打开。”

摩根握住她的手。“嘿，摩根，看着我。”她温柔地说，“如果他没有回来，你要去找他，好吗？你要去救他。”

四岁的摩根点了点头。电影快看完时她睡着了，摩根把她安放在沙发上，盖上毯子。她在摩根的房间找到了那个小盒子，黑色的放映方块。她按下放映键，蓝色的光线织出完整的人影。“……我知道我可能没法活下来。”托尼说。摩根听过这些话。再过十七个小时，四岁的摩根也要听到了。她把脸别向一侧，直到投影里的托尼呼唤她的名字。

“摩根。我的宝贝。有时候我有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得你一直在我身旁。”托尼说。“当然啦，这只是我的猜想。无论如何，我有一个礼物给你。”他一挥手，画面上出现了莫比乌斯环时空模型。“我可能不能再陪你了。但是我一直都在。摩根，”他说，“我爱你三千遍。”

滚烫的泪水从眼眶里滑落。摩根揩去它，新的又流下来。她带上单片镜，泪水的雾气一度让镜片模糊不清。妈妈会把这个放给所有人看，但是最后这一部分是她自己的。她把放映方块接进Wednesday，剪切掉后半部分，把模型拷贝到另一个硬盘。她走进车库：野餐垫和方舟反应堆图纸叠在一起。她把硬盘放在其中一个架子上，想了想，又把那个在斯塔克博览会上买的发光手套摸出来，放在上面。时隔七年，她再一次启动量子通道，纳米衣拥抱她的全身。“再见了，爸爸。”通道开启的时刻，这句话在河边回荡。

  
2033年。摩根·斯塔克身处史蒂夫·罗杰斯的公寓。史蒂夫刚刚出门；五分钟后十四岁的自己就会来到这里。摩根·斯塔克撬开保险柜，留下了一些轻微的划痕；在两管鲜红的皮姆粒子旁边，她放上了第三管。她站起来，透过窗外，一个小女孩背着小工具箱，警觉地左顾右盼。她深吸了一口气，按下掌心的按钮。

十四岁的摩根·斯塔克摸进门。“奇怪，”她拍拍扫描仪，“哪来的能量波动？”

  
2035年。摩根·斯塔克出现在车库里，两腿一软，哈利眼疾手快地接住了她。

“我消失了多久？”她喘着气问。

“你没消失啊——等等，”哈利说，“你是不是长高了？”

“衣服的问题。”摩根张嘴就来，“这鞋有跟。”

“你头发变长了吧？”哈利一脸狐疑。

“你的错觉。”摩根说。

“摩根。”哈利说，“摩根，你在哭。”

  
二十三岁（或者说十六岁，看你怎么想）的摩根·斯塔克搭第一班飞机飞往纽约。在斯塔克工业核心技术部她的座位上，她试图拉动最底下的抽屉。没有拉动，双重动态密码锁完好无损。她连上Wednesday，一秒不到，锁扣咔嗒一声打开了。

拉开抽屉的时候她的手抖得厉害。首先印入眼帘的是斯塔克工业的红色工牌：上方是“STARK INDUSTRIES”的字样，右下角画着一个地球，中间写着她的“名字”：娜塔莎·波茨。然后就是……那张照片。

托尼·斯塔克环住她的肩膀。她举着斯塔克工业的实习证书。他们都微笑着。

  
他们都微笑着。这个微笑穿越时间的屏障，打破死亡的囚笼，从过去稳稳地通向未来。


End file.
